Follow In His Footsteps
by The Grim
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Harry wants to help Remus, the lonely werewolf ex-Marauder who is forced to transform alone and without company. But what can Harry do to possibly ease Remus's pain? No slash. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Well, I'm trying out another fanfic. It's completely different from my other ones, but that is not for you to decide, it my choice! Bwhahaha! Furry black doggie wags tail experimentally as she racks her brain for further inspiration**

****

**Chapter One**

Remus Lupin was a lonely soul. Being a werewolf meant most people ran away from him. He did what he could at the Order, surrounded by friends, but he was still destined every waning of the full moon to transform alone. He was the last marauder besides Wormtail, but he did not count. James was dead, and now Sirius, his last best friend was gone too. They had learned to be an Animagus illegally to keep him company in his werewolf form. An Animagus could not be turned into a werewolf when they were in their animal form. They were safe from him if he accidentally bit them.

However, there were no more Animagus friends to stay with him. He had to shut himself away alone for the full moon. Severus Snape was kind enough, (although he believed Dumbledore made him) to make the Wolfsbane Potion for him to make him harmless in his transformation.

He sighed. He wished there was someone who was an Animagus who could help him through his painful ordeal each month.

"Remus?" Remus turned from his place on the staircase to look at his deceased friend's godson, Harry. Harry was just as much a son to him now as he was to James and Sirius.

"Hello, Harry."

"Dinner is served, Remus, want to come down and eat?"

"Of course, I'm starving!" Remus stood up, trying to keep up a happy demeanor for Harry. Harry did not look convinced though.

"Remus, its going to be the full moon soon, isn't it? I can tell because you always are pale before it happens." Harry's green eyes, Lily's eyes, gazed at him.

"Yes Harry, in three days time I will transform and shut myself away for a couple of days. Then I'll come back, don't worry." They walked down the stairs.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"  
"Do you ever wish you had James and Sirius to keep you company when you transform?" Remus stopped; there was a strange look on Harry's face that made him stop. Looking into the depths of his eyes, he saw sympathy, pity, and sadness. Why on earth was Harry worrying about him?

"I wish I had them with me every day of my life, Harry. But I cannot change the past, they are gone, and there's nothing I can do about it." Harry looked down.

"I wish I could stay with you when you transform," he said quietly.

"I would most certainly bite you, and that is a risk I will not allow you to take," Remus said firmly and evenly. He had asked this before, and always gave him the same answer. He did not want Harry to ruin his life just for him.

"But what if I was an Animagus?" Remus paused at the door to the dining room.

"Well, then that would be a different story. You aren't one, and it takes years to learn, and it would be very dangerous if you were. But of course this means nothing, since it does not apply to you. Just enjoy your life as it is, Harry. Stop worrying about me. Just worry about the next new year of school…" Nothing would convince Harry though. But before he could say something, Tonks came bounding up to greet them from the table filled with food.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Hey Tonks!" Harry's previous depressed mood seemed to vanish. He looked happy. _Good, _Remus thought. _That's as it should be. _

**A/N: Hey! This is kind of a prologue, to explain the shortness. These chapters might just be quick and short, just because it's hard to be writing two fics at once. I need to know if this could be continued, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank _Teen Typist, Versipellis, Carrie Liszka, _and _Gundamwinggirl_ for reviewing my story! Second, I will try very hard to update this as much as possible, but it will be hard to do along with my other fic, (which I order you to read as well, cough!) **

**Chapter Two **

Harry Potter sat in his room at Grimmauld Place gazing out the window at the full moon. Today his friend, Remus Lupin, would transform for another couple days into a werewolf. He will be alone in the basement of Grimmauld Place, unheard by anyone, for Dumbledore put a Silencing Charm on the room. No one will hear his screams of pain, his howls of loneliness. He hated to see Remus suffer so much all the time. He had watched Sirius suffer too, and now he couldn't bear seeing the last true Marauder like that too.

He was afraid for him too. The Order was now the dedication of his life, since leaving Hogwarts in his Third Year, he had wandered around jobless. He was in more danger now because the Control of Magical Creatures now was cracking down on werewolves. They imposed a new law that there would be a yearly 'extermination' of supposed dangerous werewolves in Great Britain. Cornelius Fudge himself approved of it. _Disgusting prat,_ Harry mumbled angrily to himself. Werewolves, he discovered, had to be recorded in a registry, and at random names were picked every year for people to be exterminated, in theory, arrested and imprisoned in a werewolf research lab or were executed without a trial. Everyone at the Order, including Harry and his friends were deeply scared for Lupin, but he somehow managed to shake it off in false happy moods.

Sick of staring at the full moon, Harry looked at his clock: 12:30am. He climbed off his window seat and stepped carefully through his room, having memorized the places where the boards creaked. He opened his door and slipped out and went downstairs.

Remus sat curled up in his werewolf form, waiting for the moon phase to pass. He really wasn't capable of conscious thinking in his werewolf form, but he could always remember what he saw and did during his transformation. There was a hidden window in the basement that allowed his to look outside, but for no one to see inside. The werewolf spotted something outside, ears perked; he crawled over to bring his wolf head closer to the window. A dark shape was creeping around out there, he could smell it and see it, moving around silently. Its smell seemed vaguely familiar to the werewolf, but he was not sure how. The shape now came into full view. It was a four-legged creature of some kind, and now he realized it turned to look almost directly at him. It seemed impossible, for the window was supposed to be unnoticeable. Suddenly the creature bounded off, and for a mere second the werewolf had the desire to follow it, thinking it to be one of his kind.

It was gone. The lonely werewolf dejectedly lumbered back to his pathetic and torn pile of rags and blankets to curl up and fall into a troubled sleep, his longing for company even stronger than ever before.

%%%

Dumbledore always got these feelings that something was going to happen or that someone was doing something; he felt it now. He rose out of bed, he had been staying the past week at Grimmauld Place, and walked out into the dark hallway, his wand aglow to illuminate the blackness. As he walked down the stairs he heard someone open the front door and close it. They began to pad quietly towards the kitchen and dining room. Dumbledore moved his glowing wand closer and Harry Potter stood frozen in place in front of him.

"Harry, why are you creeping around at this time of night?" Dumbledore said sternly.

"I, uh, needed to have a snack," Harry mumbled.

"Ah, I see. And does that require leaving the Grimmauld Place in the dead of night?" Harry stiffened.

"No sir."

"Harry, these are dangerous times. Voldemort would kill you if someone among his allies saw you creeping around alone and unprotected."

"I am not creeping around, and I can defend myself against him, as I will remind I have done over six times!" Harry shot back defensively.

"No need to snap at an old man who is just concerned for your safety and well-being. I am not the only one who has caught you out of bed at late hours. You're lucky Remus has not found out, he'd be furious at you for putting yourself in such dangerous situations!"

"You don't understand! I want to help Remus!" Harry said loudly, not caring if he woke the entire house up. "This is basically _my_ house anyway, so I can move about in it as I please!"

"Yes you can, theoretically, Harry, but you do have some limitations that the Order must enforce when we still occupy and use this house as our headquarters. And since you are still a minor, legal ownership is out of the question. So off you go to bed, Harry, and I presume I will not catch you out of bed again, do I make myself clear?" His tone was stern, but his eyes twinkled in laughter that annoyed Harry.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," Harry said tiredly, annoyed that everyone kept reprimanding him like he was a four-year-old. He stomped past Hogwart's Headmaster and walked back into his room. He smiled. Ron was still sleeping; _he can sleep through anything_. Harry climbed back into bed, and eventually his eyes finally closed and he dreamed about the moon and the werewolf trapped in the basement.

**A/N: A little bit longer chapter, hope you like it! Review please! **


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you one and all for reviewing: _Teen Typist, nuwie, hp-lover-fifi, Carrie Liszka, _and _Versipellis_! Now here's the next chapter! Yay! **

**Chapter Three**

Harry was in a bad mood the next morning, he didn't feel like any breakfast, so he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, the past years events playing over again in his mind. The Department of Mysteries, and everything that happened there tormented him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all had grown up after that night. He wasn't sure how Neville and Luna were holding up, but he was certain that Neville probably wasn't very happy about seeing the woman who tortured his parents into insanity. Ron and Hermione had been knocked out cold at certain points, so they did not see everything that went on, but the memories left them blank-faced sometimes. Of course Harry was supposed to just bear everything without complaint.

That is what he hated the most about his life. It was constantly dedicated to just surviving, and keeping Voldemort from killing him. Of course there had been many sacrifices to save his own ass: his parents, Cedric, Sirius. _How many more will die because of me?_ He truly believed that he was to blame, no matter what anybody said to comfort him. One day he'll wake up to find all his friends and the people he now called family dead; the idea haunted him constantly. He knew that the only way this would end is if Voldemort killed him or he killed Voldemort. He didn't need a stupid damn prophecy to tell him that. Voldemort did though, but the prophecy had smashed in the Department of Mysteries. He would have to be a murderer, but it would of course rid the world of the Dark Lord. If he was lucky, Cornelius Fudge wouldn't charge him with murder, but he probably would, just to save his own ass.

The Order had now no choice but to allow them to enter it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione now all were apart of the Order, must to the disapproval of everyone else. They could no longer be all secretive around them, Harry hated that. They really weren't given much to do, no spying or anything; they were just teenagers. _But I've faced more shit than most of the adults in the entire Order, _he thought angrily. No matter. No one seemed to care about that.

The day passed uneventfully, there were no meetings to go to. Harry halfheartedly played wizards chess with Ron, worked on some homework, and tried to read a book Hermione had loaned him. Before he knew it, the sun had set and night had fallen. He gazed at the moon, feeling restless, unable to sleep. He crept out of his room, not bothering to heed Dumbledore's warnings.

%%%

The werewolf once again took a place by the secret window, to stare at the full moon. His animal instincts were sharp; he wondered if the creature he saw last night would come again.

****His ears perked as he heard a twig snap outside. Then, he heard an unmistakable howl; he frantically began clawing at the wall surrounding the window and the window itself, wanting to seek out the howl. He heard it again, his wolf instincts took over Remus Lupin as he clawed and chewed at the opening, whimpering. Then he heard movement outside of the window. The werewolf stopped and listened. It was scratching and scraping noise, and then he heard a snarl. _Thud!_ The werewolf jumped back as he heard and felt the thudding vibrate from the other side. Then he heard shouts and yells. The creature ran away. Remus paced anxiously in circles around the basement. He heard more yelling and the sounds of people running and floorboards creaking.

Hermione came running down to find Harry already downstairs, a cut over his right eyebrow bleeding freely.

"Harry! What happened? What's going on? You're hurt!" But before Harry could answer, they were both shoved into the living room, where large crowds of people of the Order were grouped, talking rapidly, the room a feverish buzz of conversation. Ron came up behind Harry and Hermione, just as confused as they were. What were those noises outside?

"Quiet everyone! Quiet!" yelled Mr. Weasley, and everyone grew silent. Mad-Eye Moody came limping in and spoke to Dumbledore across the room.

"He's still there, he didn't get out." This left everyone slightly confused.

"I am sure all of you heard the howl and the noises. We first believed Remus had somehow broken out of the basement and was outside."

"Then we heard the thudding noise, as if someone was trying to break into the house," Molly Weasley said, talking quickly.

"There are scratch and scrape markings on the side of the house outside," Tonks supplied, having just entered the room after doing a scope of the outside of the house with a few others.

"Where were they?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right in the exact spot where the hidden basement window is." This brought the room in an uproar.

"QUIET!" roared Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Arthur. Now, we do not know if a Death Eater or some other spy for Voldemort," the majority of the room cringed at the sound of his name, "had found our headquarters or not, we still cannot explain the howling, for it was not Remus Lupin we heard."

"Then who was it?" asked Ron, raising his voice so his question could be heard.

"That is what we are going to find out. Until then, no one leaves the Grimmauld Place unless under orders to do so, no one leave alone, and all the windows must be closed up, in case someone tries to come back, they will not be able to enter through the window," Dumbledore announced. Several people groaned, they were now all stuck in the house, at least Mrs. Black's portrait has finally been removed, the place was cleaner and more homely, so it wouldn't so bad.

"Now I suggest the rest of you, except the ones I mentioned to stay earlier, to go straight up to your rooms." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked up together to their rooms, talking in hushed whispers.

"Harry, your cut is still bleeding," Hermione said. Harry touched his cut and stared at the blood that came off on his fingertips. Hermione took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it up.

"Thanks."

"Who do you think it was out there?" Ginny said a little shakily.

"Probably Wormtail, the little rat," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"That might explain the scratches. But how would he know where Remus was?" Harry said, looking slightly worried that the attacker had gone for the hidden window that nobody else was supposed to know about.

"You guys, maybe Silencing Charms don't work on animals. Maybe Wormtail, in his Animagus form, was able to hear where Lupin was from outside, and then changed and tried to blast the side of the house with his wand?" Hermione said warily. They had to agree with her, it seemed like a plausible explanation. But how would he, or anyone else on the Dark Lord's side know where Grimmauld Place was in the first place? That was still unanswered.

"Well, we better just go to our rooms. They won't let us do anything anyway," Ron grumbled.

"At least you got to join! Mum and Dad won't let me!" argued Ginny.

"You're too young," Ron replied as he shut the door.

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked, sitting at the window seat.

"What?"

"Did you ever want to be an Animagus? Like my dad, or Sirius?"

"It would be cool, but it takes multiple years to learn how, and you have to register and all that stuff. My parents said its highly advanced magic."

"Yeah, it would, wouldn't it? What would you want to be?"

"I dunno. Maybe a hawk or something, then I could fly," Ron answered after a moment. "Would you want to be a stag, like your dad?"

"No. Probably something else," Harry said sadly as he climbed into bed. "G'night, Ron."

"Night, Harry."

**A/N: Okay, slightly longer chappie, but there was lots of action. Now review! **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I've got nothing better to do with most of my day, so I update my fics… Don't feel sorry. I love writing. Warning: there is a HPHG romance, so don't freak out! ::Furry black stray dog wanders ponderously away after writing another chapter, gazing at the hot sun::**

**Chapter Four**

Lupin came back to the world of Grimmauld a day later, to find everyone on edge and hardly noticing his return.

Harry did.

"Remus!" Harry came over and gave him a hug. Lupin was pleasantly surprised. Then Harry's eyes became dark.

"What's wrong?" Everyone was acting so strange.

"Well, while you were, um, in the basement, someone tried to get into Grimmauld Place."

"WHAT?!" Remus shouted. Then a triggering thought entered his mind, the creature, the howl, the scratching, the thudding noise, the shouting. It all made sense.

"They were trying to get into the basement!" He said, looking at Harry, who looked confused.

"I thought you couldn't remember anything when you were-"

"I am incapable of conscious thinking when I am in werewolf form, but that doesn't mean I forget what happens or what I do," he explained, cutting Harry off. "I have only animal instincts when I am a werewolf."

"Oh." Harry could not find any more to say. Suddenly Remus looked around and pulled Harry to the side, acting secretive.

"I saw something out there through my window the night before and one the night someone tried to break in," he whispered.

"I know, the scratching on the other side of the house came from an animal, Hermione thinks it could have Wormtail. She also thinks that animals are not barred by a Silencing Charm, so-"

"If it was Wormtail, then he could hear me," Lupin finished. "Have you ever told Hermione how brilliant she is?"

"Not really, not sincerely, that is," Harry said sheepishly, and Lupin caught Harry sighing in relief. Of what?

"Well she is, and I'm going to find her the biggest chocolate bar I can find one day for a holiday or her birthday or something," Lupin said seriously. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You and your chocolate!" He gave Remus a playful punch on the shoulder and led him over to his usual big breakfast. After his transforming, Molly always made him huge meals on his first day back; he got really hungry. Harry, feeling hungry too, sat down with him. They ate in silence for a while. It was almost a brunch, because everyone else had eaten earlier, Harry had waited for Remus to come.

"You know, Harry. I am technically your guardian now," he offered as conversation, but got no immediate response out of Harry. It was still too hard to think about Sirius not being there, not being his godfather, his guardian.

"No one is allowed to leave Grimmauld Place unless they are given orders to," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said so yesterday. But how are we going to get our stuff for school?"

"Oh, I'm sure the security won't be so bad by the time you need to get ready for school."

"I guess so." More silence, but this time, it was a comfortable one as they continued eating the superb meal.

"Harry, is there anything going on between you and Hermione?" Remus asked randomly. It had been on his mind for a while. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all older, and really close friends. He didn't really know what the boys thought of their other best friend, but he had noticed something between them. He had, of course, considered Ron, but he thought he and Hermione just liked fighting and arguing more than anything. Harry stiffened, why was Remus asking him this personal question?

"Ummm," he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He had always loved Hermione deeply, but as a friend. They had gone through a lot together, Ron too. But he did not want to consult his feelings, he was afraid that Hermione would just scoff if he said anything. And, more importantly, he didn't know what Ron felt about Hermione either, so he did not want to tread on such dangerous ground.

"You don't have to answer, I was just curious. You are all getting older, more closer, not the third years I first met when I came to Hogwarts." Lupin looked at Harry, staring at his green eyes. "Your father would be asking the same thing too," he whispered. Harry nodded silently. Of course, Lupin would know more about his father than he ever would, they were friends all through school and beyond, Harry had only known him when he was a baby, too young to really remember.

"Well, Remus, I'm really not sure," he swallowed.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything about it, but just don't deny what you might feel for her." Harry stared at the fire burning brightly in the fireplace, pondering this. But he did not have time to really process anymore when Ron came bounding in with Tonks to challenge him to a game of Wizards Chess. Remus had no choice but to follow Tonks, who said that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him in his room, privately.

"Ah, Remus, nice of you to rejoin the human world!" Dumbledore said, not trying to poke fun at Lupin, just glad to see him. Snape snorted, and Remus noticed him for the first time, sitting silently in an armchair in Dumbledore's quarters.

"You too," Remus said, smiling. _That old codger, always makes me smile._

"Well, I'm sure someone has informed of the past days events," he said, getting right to the point.

"Yes, Harry told me."

"Ah, yes, and that is the topic I wish to discuss with you, and Severus," he said, and Professor Snape only nodded.

"We have found him sneaking around the house at night, possibly even leaving the house entirely," Professor Snape said stiffly.

"I was not aware of this," Lupin replied.

"You're usually not aware of anything."

"Severus," Dumbledore cautioned. Snape went silent.

"The last time he was caught by Hermione, who found him downstairs the night someone tried to break in, with a cut above his eyebrow," Dumbledore continued. "She told me about it today. Said he made an excuse that he had tripped on the stairs."

"Do you believe that?" Lupin said, worried now. What was Harry doing?

"Hell no," snapped Severus.

"No, we do not, and we are concerned that the person that tried to break in might have seen Harry, and might know where you are."

"Well, who do you think it is?" Lupin asked, not knowing where this was going.

"Either someone who serves the Dark Lord who happens to be an Animagus," Dumbledore offered.

"Or an Animagus in our own ranks," growled Snape.

**A/N: Review please! Doggie treats (reviews) make me happy! (And also make me want to update faster!) ::black doggie grins happily::**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy in this particular week, and I had to write a chapter for my other fic. Whew! Lot's of writing!**

**Chapter Five**

"Well, that's obvious, isn't it? It's got to be Wormtail," Lupin said, looking at both of thir faces.

"Not exactly. See, it seems like a perfect explanation, but I have a feeling Voldemort would not be sending his servant to do this dirty work, and he wouldn't send him alone, either. But it seems curious, doesn't it? He is the only Animagus that we know of that is in the Dark Lord's ranks," Dumbledore explained.

"I think we've got a spy in our midst," Snape added.

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked. He really could not believe there would be a spy. If there was, how could they find out?

"No, we know nothing at this point, we are just trying to consider everything." Lupin sagged into an armchair, exhausted. Dumbledore was right, as always.

"Well, Remus, I'd like to request a small favor of you," Dumbledore continued.

"Well, sure. Anything, Albus."

"I want you to follow Harry tonight. If he leaves his room, I want you to see where he goes. He cannot go anywhere alone," and Remus nodded.

"Okay. Maybe if I catch him in the act, he might be able to explain what he's been doing this summer sneaking around at night."

"Thank you, Remus." Dumbledore nudged Snape, who only nodded. "Severus will be on watch from the house, so in case you need help, he will assist you." Remus looked at Severus, and saw that he clearly was not happy about babysitting him, as he probably thought it was. _Oh well. _They were in the Order for a reason, and Remus now felt rejuvenated, because he felt needed, useful. He had not felt that way in a long time.

Later that day, Harry was sitting on his bed, reading through some material he was supposed to absorb for Potions. He had to do really well in that class and in N.E.W.T.S in order to go to Auror School. Then Hermione came in the room, obviously surprised that he was actually working on homework. She sat on the end of the bed, peering at the other books lying at Harry's feet. Her curls fell gracefully over her face, and Harry found himself staring at her. When she looked up, he looked the other way, embarrassed. He continued to read, not feeling like talking, and just enjoyed her company. Suddenly she was right next to him, her body extremely close to him. He turned his head to find her face very close, and she laid her head on his shoulder, looking at the book, which he had dropped on his lap. His breathing became faster, his heart pounded.

"Harry?" Hermione said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, uh, never mind." More silence, but this time it was uncomfortable. Hermione had pulled away and simply sat next to him, looking out the window. Harry found himself staring at her again. He couldn't help but notice that she had curved out really well since last year, her hair more tame, and her face more beautiful because it wasn't always scowling all the time anymore. She looked at him again, but this time he didn't look away, but blushed profusely. Then he remembered, Ron had probably noticed her too. This thought made him look away. _Pull yourself together, Harry, you've known her since your first year at Hogwarts, why are you all of the sudden shy?_

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"Um, I don't know." He bit his lip, and then suddenly blurted out, "Do you like Ron?" Hermione gave him a surprised look, and then it was her turn to blush.

"Why are you asking such a personal question?"

"I just want to know."

"No, I don't. We're just friends, Harry. Good friends," she answered after a long pause.

"Okay." _Idiot, is that the best thing you can say?_

"Well, I'm kinda hungry, I'm going to go down and see if lunch is ready." As she got up to leave, her hand rested on top of his. They looked at each other. Harry closed his fingers around hers. This only lasted for a moment, before they broke away and Hermione walked out of the room, leaving Harry with very mixed feelings.

%%%

Remus sat underneath the staircase, waiting to see if Harry came out of his room. He looked at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. One o' clock in the morning. He couldn't help but yawn. But then he silenced himself when he heard footsteps. They were quiet, if it was Harry; he seemed to know exactly where to step so the stairs wouldn't creak. _Like a true Marauder,_ Remus mused.

Then, sure enough, Harry's dark form came into view. He quietly made for the door, and cursed when it was locked. He withdrew his wand and mumbled something, and the lock on the door made a sizzling sound. He gave a sigh of satisfaction, and then opened the door. As he slipped out, Lupin stole silently after him, unseen, as he had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak.

Harry took a deep breath of the crisp and cool night air. He loved coming out here at night; it was the only time he could really be alone and think about things in peace. However, tonight he felt that he was being watched. Silently, he stole behind a bush and hid.

Remus stopped. He couldn't see Harry anymore. Not wanting to suddenly trip over him, he crouched under the cloak, listening carefully for sounds. Hearing a slight rustle in the bushes, he moved toward it carefully. His foot stepped on a twig, snapping it. The sound in the silence was almost deafening. Then something stepped out of the bushes that made Remus gasp.

Standing serenely, framed by the moonlight, stood a wolf. It wasn't a werewolf, just an ordinary wolf. But the longer he looked, the more he realized it wasn't normal. It was pure black, and large for a wolf, muscular and tall. When the wolf turned his head in his direction, Lupin froze. Above the wolf's right eye was a jagged amount of white hair, unmistakably in the shape of a very crude lightning bolt. Remus then looked at the wolf's eyes, and the jade green pupils looked towards him. Lupin walked cautiously forward, the wolf stayed absolutely still, now looking directly where the cloak covered him. Then he was only ten feet away from the magnificent animal.

"Harry?" Remus croaked.

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to _CTHKSI, hp-lover-fifi, nuwie, _and _Versipellis_ for reviewing chapter four! You guys rock! And it would be so super if I could get more reviews! Please? ::furry black doggie gives a puppy face and whimpers::**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Okay, I haven't updated in over three weeks, and I apologize profusely. I had an acting camp, so I was really busy. I left you with a bloody horrible cliffhanger… Erm, yes, here's the next chapter, finally!**

**Chapter Six**

Remus watched the wolf, which had not moved after he had said Harry's name out loud. The bright green back eyes stared back at him with such intensity, Lupin found himself walk closer, step by step until he was just a foot away. He slipped off the invisibility cloak, and the wolf staggered backwards in recognition. Falling to his knees, he was now eye to eye with the magnificent animal. Sadness was sweeping over him, for at first, from a distance, the wolf had looked like Sirius's animagus, but once he saw the white hair marking the scar and Lily's green eyes, it was unmistakably Harry. Lupin reached out and scratched his ear. Before he could help himself, he wrapped his arms around the big black wolf's neck, and cried. He really wasn't ashamed, but he felt stupid nevertheless.

Suddenly the wolf hugged back. _Wait, wolves can't hug, they don't have arms._ His confusion was answered when the black fur he had been clutching only moments before turned into human skin and clothes.

"Harry?" He said again, and broke the hug to look at Harry.

"Remus, I didn't want anyone to know," Harry said quietly, his head down.

"How did you learn, Harry? It takes years to learn and is really dangerous, you have heard that from me and Sirius too," Remus pressed.

"Well, after my third year, after learning about the Marauders and Sirius's innocence, I wanted to become an Animagus, just like Sirius… and my dad," Harry added, a sad expression in his eyes. Remus knew this grief all too well, he had lost his best friends, and Harry had lost his mom, dad and godfather. And all of it was because of the Dark Lord and his followers.

"You wanted to follow in his footsteps, didn't you?" Remus supplied gently, placing his arms on Harry's shoulders, ignoring the wet grass soaking their robes. Harry hung his head, and Remus felt another stab of pity for the Boy-Who-Lived, who lived with the constant threat of death, at the sacred age of sixteen.

"Somewhat, yes. I've been studying it as much as I could since the end of third year, and I guess my form ended up being like Sirius's," he continued, taking deep breaths. Remus could see in his eyes and in his voice that he was glad to finally tell someone.

"Very similar, for the canine and color characteristics," Remus answered, "but your eyes are the same, and surprisingly, your scar shows up in your form as well."

"It does? Damn," Harry said angrily, and Lupin understood why. It would make him very easy to identify if someone recognized it as lightning bolt shaped, but he was making a promise to himself not to let Harry be seen by anyone that would.

"But with you unregistered, no one will know, at least not that easily," Remus said encouragingly, standing up, picking up the invisibility cloak and starting to turn to go back inside.

"Remus?" Lupin stopped, but did not turn his head as he answered, "yes?" over his shoulder.

"I want to stay with you next full moon," he said determinedly. Lupin's heart clenched with sadness and dread, and had a thought.

"Harry, was it you that tried to get into the basement that night?" Harry visibly stiffened.

"Yes," he said, hanging his head in shame and embarrassment.

"That explains it." And without another word, Lupin strode off into the night, with Harry following slowly behind him with a lighter stride, for the weight of his secret had been lifted off his shoulders.

Two weeks later, the full moon was approaching, and Harry was ready. He had practiced in his room when Ron was not there, (Remus forbid him from sneaking around at night anymore) and he was getting faster and faster at transforming. He was extremely pleased with himself that he taught himself to be an Animagus, just like Sirius and James. He smiled. _Remus is right; I am following in my father's footsteps._ It was even more so than Lupin realized, for Harry had lied about him learning since third year. He had actually only attempted it during his fifth year, after Voldemort had risen the year before. He also did it because he thought it would be a good cover just in case, and he would be able to stay with Remus during the full moon.

Tonight, he was feeling a little braver than usual, (such as Gryffindors are always) so he decided he would walk around the Grimmauld Place in his Animagus form, to explore the house in an entirely different way. Once he heard Ron's familiarly loud obnoxious snoring, he swiftly transformed and slipped out of their room to pad softly and stealthily through the halls.

For some reason, it was cold, so he was drawn to the fireplace, which was crackling brightly, for there had been an Order meeting only hours before, and the fire spell hadn't worn off yet. He sat down on his haunches, enjoying the heat of the flames warming his jet-black fur. His lips drew up to show all his teeth in an unmistakably wolfish smile; **(A/N: Haahaha, what a great pun… not! ) **he enjoyed his wolf form, and it seemed to suit him. He had hoped he could have turned into a stag like his dad, but he didn't have to do _everything_ like him.

"Sirius?" Harry's hackles rose in surprise and apprehension. He had been discovered, sort of, but whomever it was thought it was his godfather, which made sense, because they could not see the white scar mark or his green eyes. Suddenly he realized the voice to be female, and a very certain one at that. He stood and turned to find chocolate brown eyes staring at him first in disbelief, then shock, then utter confusion. Harry padded slowly towards her and nuzzled her hand, which caused her to gasp. She bent to her knees and began to stroke his soft head and scratch his ears, his tail wagging happily.

"It can't be you, Sirius, you're dead," she said out loud, talking to him. "But Sirius's Animagus was a dog, you, on the other hand, look like a wolf, but a big one at that. Abnormal size, eyes, and marking on your face," she murmured. Harry licked her hand; realizing that she already suspected him to be either a magical wolf of some kind or an Animagus. "Who are you, you magnificent creature?" she asked earnestly, looking at him with the same curious glint she frequently had that said she would spend the next day in the library researching. Harry suddenly realized how extremely beautiful she looked right now. He also realized that he thought she was wonderful and beautiful all the time. His heart pounded and his tail wagged harder.

"You sweet animal," she breathed, and planted a kiss on his wolf nose, and a moment later found herself precisely an inch from her best friend Harry Potter's face. His hand came up immediately to cover her mouth to keep her from crying out, and he barely made it, for he had been so surprised by her kiss that he had changed without really knowing. When she still tried to scream, he thought of the one thing he could do, even though he had never done it before. Without hesitation, he took his hand away from her lips and immediately replaced them with his own lips in a deep warm kiss.

**A/N: Heehee, fluff coupled with a cliffie! Please review, and I love you all for reviewing! Thank you to _lexi, Fan-Of-HP, HayleyPotter, Versipellis, nuwie, CTHKSI, sum1strange, and weasley twin! _Now review this chapter fro god's sake! ;) **


End file.
